Kaizoku No Ko!
by iKawaiiPandda
Summary: What if I said that certain new pirate king and his favorite green haired swordsman had a kid, and that the kid has never experienced a real adventure before? Come read and find out the story of the new pirate king's kid! appearance of Sabo!  ZoLu and OC
1. Ch 1: Introducing the New Straw Hat!

Kaizoku no Ko!  
>iKawaiiPandda<br>One Piece (c) Oda-sensei!

* * *

><p>-Preface-<p>

"Are you sure this is going to work….?"

"Of course! Mugiwara-boy do you underestimate my abilities?"

"God just do it already!"

"Quiet swordsman-boy! I'm concentrating. Three.. Two.. One! Emporio Onna Hormone!"

"AHHHHHH!"

- 9 months later; April 17th-

"A-a boy! Shishishi!"

"A new member of our crew huh? Zoro! Don't think I'm lowering your dept because of this!"

"God damn women."

"Ahahaha the stupid marimo is a father! A father!"

"Shut up curly brow."

"Oi… Guys don't fight you'll scare the baby…"

"Shut up long nose."

"Oi."

"Zoro!"

"Yeah, Luffy?"

"His name is going to be Roronoa D. Katsu! Okay?"

"Yeah. That name is nice."

- An hour later -

"Hahah congradulations Mugiwara boy-… girl!"

"Iva-san! Turn me back now. I can't be a pirate queen!"

"Okay okay! Emporio Oto Hormone!"

"Shishishishi! Yosha! I'm back to normal!"

- 17 years later; April 17th -

A young man leaned against the railing, looking down into the blue clear waters below. He watched small fish swim around and splash. He smiled down at them and sighed out of boredom. He looked up at the sky and frowned. When was an adventure going to be revealed to him?

All they did was lounge around in the 'most dangerous' sea in the world. The teen wondered if his straw hat wearing Papa would come and play a game with him. Or maybe one of his uncles! While he was deep in thought, he was touched on the shoulder by someone aboard the ship.

The young man turned around to be greeted by his Father. He smiled up idiotically at the green haired swordsman. The man put his hand on the boy's head and smirked lightly back down at him.

"What's so interesting about the water eh Katsu?" Zoro asked his son. Katsu continued his smile and snickered.

"Noothing! I'm just super oober bored since you guys won't bring me on any of the islands! It isn't fair Father! I'm totally as strong as you or Papa now! Promise!" He said to his father.

All Katsu got in a response was a smirk and a nod of the head. That basically meant 'Hell no. You ain't coming with us till your older.' in Zoro language. Katsu crossed his arms and preformed his famed pout.

Zoro just gave him a small smile and went off to sleep or something like that.

Katsu was left there all bored like and miserable. He decided to go and bother someone else... maybe he'd find Papa or someone fun.

Katsu scratched his cheek as he thought where his Papa would be. Usually the straw hat wearing pirate would be out on deck, playing or screwing around with Usopp and Chopper. Katsu set off to find his Papa and see if he could play with him.

He walked into the kitchen to almost get hit with a frying pan to the face. He held him hands above his head and let a shriek. Sanji, the ship's lady loving cook, had pulled away the frying pan to see little Katsu all afraid that he'd get hit. "Oh, sorry 'bout that Katsu-kun." The blond said to the young pirate. Katsu nodded his head and smiled hesitantly. He slowly backed out of the kitchen and ran off to the lounge area.

Unfortunately for Katsu, he was often mistaken for his Papa because of his body structure and hair. Katsu had green eyes like his Father, so there was a difference between Luffy and his son.

The door creaked as Katsu opened it to the lounge. He found Uncles Usopp, Chopper, and Franky.

Katsu was about to leave when he heard something crash to the ground with a thump and a straw hat roll across the floor. He picked up the fragile hat and walked around the poll that blocked him from seeing the man he expected. There on the floor laid Monkey D. Luffy, looking as idiotic and fun - loving as ever.

Katsu smiled brightly at his Papa and knelt down so he was level with his Papa's face.

"Oi! Papa! Ooooi! You alive?" He said with a cheery voice as held onto the hat tightly. Luffy sat up straight and smiled hugely at his son. "Yo Katsu!" He said in his average excited voice. Katsu smiled back at his father.

Katsu was about to say something about playing with him, when a huge blast was heard in the water outside. The guys in the lounge immediately shot up and started to run out the stopped at the door and pointed at Katsu.

"Don't go outside!" He shouted at his son before disappearing out the door with the rest. Katsu booed at him and crossed his arms in pouting again.

"Damn it! You guys always take the best parts! I'm going to fight for myself today!" He shouted to no one in particular. Katsu then stood up and ran after them.

He then saw there was a marine ship attacking them and his Papa was currently fending off many marines at once. Katsu looked around and found his Father only using his favorite white handled smiled and ran straight up to his Father and slipped out the two other swords.

"Wha- Oi! Katsu!" Zoro shouted after his son.

Katsu had learned how to steal from Auntie Nami and how to read from Auntie was pretty well rounded in all of the ship's aspects. He even learned how to play the flute from Uncle Brook!

However, his fighting skills came straight from his Papa and Father. Father taught him how to use swords and Papa taught him how to fight empty handed. Katsu was going to own them all with these two swords!

Oops.

As Katsu was going to attack the marines, he fell right off of the edge of the boat and into the deep water. Katsu was never taught how to swim and he started to sink in the water. The last thing Katsu heard was a splash and his Father screaming his name.

* * *

><p>AN;; Hahahaha That was an epic chapter If I dare say myself... Haha This is off of crack since I wanted Luffy and Zoro go a bit further with their relationship! Temp FemLuffy hahaha. Anyways... Review if you want me to continue this story because I might stop it if I get too many flamers hahaha. This won't be of Katsu's crew, but him with the Straw Hat Pirates. As I always say, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I WILL REWARD COOKIES TO YOU!

Loooooove, Pandda~


	2. Ch 2: Dreams of Adventures

**Kaizoku No Ko!**

**Ch. 2 - Dreams of Adventures  
><strong>One Piece (c) Oda-sensei  
>iKawaiiPandda<p>

* * *

><p><em>Cough… cough…. Cough….<em>

There was a dark blackness surrounding the son of the currently pirate king. Nothing was heard, nor nothing was seen in this vast darkness, except for his own coughing. In the distance, he could faintly hear sounds of shouting and calling, but they were muffled by an unknown force.

Where was he? What had happened?

He knew he had fallen off the ship, but was this what drowning felt like? It seemed so peaceful and soothing, almost like he was falling asleep in an empty void.

Slowly, slowly, slowly was Roronoa D. Katsu feeling his consciousness drift away from his to a far distant place. To the land of the dead perhaps, to the land of peace and joy.

There was something coming towards him at a quick pace and he was screaming…. Screaming for him. He was reaching towards Katsu with a terrified and determined look. Was Katsu really dying…?

It was not that peaceful the way he had seen so many others die, yet this was so peaceful and there was a man coming towards him. Was that the angel of heaven reaching down towards him to swift him away? Or was it a demon coming to capture him and bring him to the eternal burning pits of hell?

No…. He was someone else… someone who was fimiliar in the way he embraced the young pirate.

Who was the really…? Someone had intruded the dark deep void and dragged Katsu from it. Someone who cared dearly for his child and someone who couldn't stand having a death within his family, his crew.

That one was Katsu's loyal father, Roronoa Zoro.

* * *

><p>"-stu…"<p>

"-astu!"

" Oi Katsu… You okay?"

The bright daylight broke through the dark cavernous void and revealed itself as a new light and a second chance. Katsu blinked away the starbursts in his eyes and let his vision focus to see the ship's caring doctor hovering over him great concerned.

"Are you alright Katsu?" The young pirate boy sat up in the medical room bed and put his hand to his forehead. He looked at Chopper and nodded slightly. He had a massive headache and he felt so disorientated in this place. He was only out for a few hours since he was suffering from a minor frostbite from the icy waters.

Peace seemed to settle over the Straw Hat Pirates' ship once the news that their youngest member was alright and safe. The kid seemed to be everyone's worries even to Sanji, who had eventually given into the kid since he seemed so scrawny like his papa, and not like his father at all.

Katsu was not only Luffy and Zoro's child, but in theory and likeness all of the Straw Hat's child. They all separately cared and loved for the kid, that they would literally die if something happened to Katsu.

The thing was, Katsu wanted an adventure, he wanted that freedom they all had. It was unknown why they really wanted him to stay on the boat or with a chaperone the whole time while on islands.

They all said he was too young or too weak, but the thing was, he had the greatest swordsman and the pirate king for his parents and he was the age where his papa had gone out to become a pirate. So, why couldn't Katsu go out and have at least one adventure?

The little dreaming pirate was now in perfect health and he sat inside the observation room at the back of the ship and stared out at the sea, wondering what he would do if he had a chance to get a glimpse of the freedom of a real adventuring pirate.

He didn't want the world's rich, nor did he really want any of the fame or power, he just really wanted to 'grow up' and be a free pirate. Of course, that wouldn't happen ever, since he was overprotected and such.

"Katsuuuuuuu! Where are you?"

"Observation room Papa!"

With that, the door swung open to reveal a very happy pirate king spring into the room and bouncing lightly over to his son. Luffy smiled down at Katsu and place his hand on the boy's head. Katsu smiled back at his papa lightly and showed that he was not really in the greatest mood for a game or anything.

The still dimwitted captain didn't pick up on this hint and started to talk about various things such previous adventures and weird people he had met. None of these things really amused Katsu at the moment. They usually would have made him want more and listen to all his father's tales, but the pirate boy was dwelling on his thought of having an adventure.

Fortunately, a certain green haired father of Katsu's walked into the room and placed his hand on Luffy's shoulder to tell him to just shut his mouth. Good thing Luffy picked this up quickly and stopped his tale about a weird guy who was able to turn into other people or something like that.

Zoro shooed Luffy off telling him that Sanji had prepared a snack and that it was waiting for him. Katsu's papa jetting out the door, slamming it behind him. The pirate kid sighed in relief and stared out of the window once more.

"Father…?"

"Hm?"

"Why can I go on your guy's adventures again?"

"Your too young. We're in the most dangerous sea of the world. You can't go."

"I'm not too young….. Papa went out to become a pirate at my age…"

"He was in the East Blue. Your in the Grand line."

"But Uncle Chopper was 15 when he joined you guys and he was in the Grand Line!"

"Chopper's different Katsu."

At that, Katsu new that he couldn't win this argument like the many before. He just sighed and continued to stare out at the ocean with a heavy sigh.

He watched the seagulls caw and chase each other around with no care and be free to go where ever they wanted. If only he could be like them…

All free and have no parents that hold them back from their adventures. Speaking of adventures, a sudden call came from outside.

**"LAND HO!"**

* * *

><p><strong>AN;; **Here's the second chapter of Kaizoku No Ko! In case you guys were wondering, Kaizoku No Ko actually means "Pirate Child" in japanese! Please review this chapter and please keep me motivated in writing this! I might be accepting OCs, but I'm not sure as of right now. I might need some, i might not. Well for now, I leave you with this loser cliff hanger and some cookies if you review!

Pandda.**  
><strong>


	3. Ch 3: The Autumn Island

**Kaizoku no Ko!**

**Ch.3 - The Autumn Island  
>One Piece (c) Oda-sensei<br>**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Land ho!"<strong>

The young pirate boy immediately stood up straight with a huge smile displayed on his face. A new island meant another chance for a future adventure!

What kind of island was this one and what cool things are waiting for him?

As if to destroy his excitement, Zoro looked down sternly at his son and shook his head. Katsu blinked up at his father and sighed.

"Who's chaperoning for me this time….?"

"Luffy and I are."

"REALLY? I get to be with Papa and Father on an island!"

"Mmhm."

"YATTA!"

Katsu then jetted out the door as his papa did for his meals. He sped down the deck and ran to the edge of the boat where the island was nearing.

His eyes sparkled with excitement and adventure as he looked at the island that was approaching. It was a strangely peaceful autumn island that had a small village port.

There was a bell ringing in the distance and the people were out and about wandering around joyfully. Their ship docked in a natural isolated harbor and each crew member stepped onto the land, enjoying the non-rocking floor.

Robin was chosen to stay back on the ship with Brook and Franky.

The pirate boy jumped off the ship and looked up at the bright sun and the hills of the island. It was just teeming with adventure and a joyful tingling sense overcame Katsu as he started to walk towards the man-made path.

This was it! This was his chance to go off and have an adventure, even if it was a little tiny one!

"Come let's go! Papa!"

"Hahahaha! Yosh! Come on Zoro!"

"Kay… Kay… Coming."

The pirate child ran up the slope, making sure not to get out of the sight of his parents. He looked at the village with a huge smile and nodded to himself.

_'It smells so much like an adventure! I want to see this town for myself!'_ He thought excitedly.

As he stood at the top of the small hill, the wind blew back his hair softly and the seagulls called and cawed to one and another. The boy had a bright smile on his face and couldn't hold in his feelings anymore.

He felt so alive to be on an island and to have a shot at an adventure. Nothing was going to stop him! He was going to have this amazing time of his life whether Papa and Father liked it or not!

He was going to be free and finally be the pirate, Roronoa D. Katsu!

"Ooooh! What's that?"

"It's what we call an automatic windmill!"

"Wooooooah!"

"Oooooooooh! Then what's that!"

"Sir… haven't you seen enough already? You've asked me questions about all my products!"

"But there's more!"

"Uh…"

"Come on Katsu! Let's get some meat!"

"HAI PAPA!"

The townspeople were extremely friendly and all the merchandise in town was amazing and so high-tech! There was windup windmills, water powered fans, and even a little tool that they called a lighter!

It was so amazing for the young man that even the simplest things caught his attention. In that aspect, he was much like his papa, all carefree and fun-loving.

Katsu wasn't as simple minded though, but he still was amazed by the simplest things. He ran over to his papa, who was now entering their favorite shop; the butcher.

Sooo many meats of all sorts hung around the walls, off the ceiling, and in display food cases, that Katsu would have almost died and went to heaven. There was sooooooo much FOOD!

Just like his papa, Katsu was one piggy eater and he stayed pretty damn skinny after he ate too! The boy then saw that his father had wandered into next door's sword shop and was occupied on asking the shopkeeper questions about his swords.

Katsu grabbed a piece of meat, slapped down the money on the counter and started to munch on the already cooked piece of food. As he chomped down, he noticed two gleaming greedy eyes glaring at him.

"No papa! You can't have any of my meat! I bought it myself!"

"Ahhh~ Katsuuuuuuu you're no fair!"

"You take your own child's food!"

"Ahhh…. I'm hungry…."

"Didn't auntie Nami give you food money?"

"Zoro has it!"

"Go get it!"

Once the coast was clear, Katsu then made a run for it. He jetted out of the butcher's and started to huff and puff down the road, bumping into several people. He screamed sorry at least 20 times before turning and running down towards the notable forest at the edge of town. Katsu stumbled into the forest and kept running through the sweet sap smelling air.

He finally sat down at the bottom of a tree once he got far enough into the forest. The surroundings were oddly quiet and a bit lonely.

The young pirate started to catch his breath as he looked around to make sure no one was following him.

That was when he saw a shadow move among the bushes. He stood up and held up his fist, getting ready to fight whatever would be coming towards him.

The bush started to rustle and it got more and more violent as the creature got nearer and nearer. It finally burst out of the bush to reveal a very small and young….

Squirrel.

Disappointed, Katsu sat back down against the tree and closed his eyes for a very short nap to regain his wasted energy.

Only to be rudely awakened by a blond man with a weird hat with goggles on it who was about his Papa's age, looking down at him with curiosity.

"Luffy is that you?"

* * *

><p>AN;; Ahhh Clift hanger? Lol can you guess who this mysterious figure is? I bet you can if your updated all the way on One Piece! anyways, this is a bit of a short chapter since I wanted to get it started and stuff. Yes, Katsu is going on his first adventure, and it's not going to be easy! You guys really inspire me to write this story with your reviews! PLEASE REVIEW MORE and i'll write this story! If you don't review, then I will not write for it! Cookies for those who review! Love you all!

Pandda.


	4. Ch 4: The Pirate King's Child

Kaizoku No Ko!  
>One Piece (c) Oda-sensei<br>iKawaiiPandda

* * *

><p>"Luffy is that you?"<p>

The young pirate boy immediately jumped to his feet and held his fists up high. He looked at the blond man with fierce eyes and tried to not show his current fear and hesitation.

He was the son of the damn Pirate king; he would not stand to be taken as a weakling! He was the proud, brave Roronoa D. Katsu and he would not lose to this weird man with the funny hat!

As if to mock the poor pirate kid, the man started to laugh at him and shake his head in amusement.

Was Katsu in his fighting position wrong? No…. he was in an exactly copy of how his papa stood, so was there something on his face?

Millions of questions ran through the kid's head as he pondered why this strange blond man was laughing at him. Katsu glared at the man and spit on the ground beside him.

"I'm not Luffy!"

"Oh… Really? Sorry wrong person then… I apologize."

"Are…. You looking for him?"

"Yeah… I heard he was docking in this town… Seen him?"

"Um…. Yeah."

"Oh really! Can you take me to him?"

"…"

Katsu looked down towards the ground and bit his lip. He should help this other man find his papa, but then again…. He was out and about to go on his adventure…. Maybe he should help him, but what about his adventure?

Katsu then remembered something his father had said to him a while back.

"Katsu… the only one who is allowed to be selfish on a good crew is the captain. You must follow his orders and don't doubt why he has commanded something."

The young pirate kid then blinked a couple times when he heard shouting and the rustling of bushes. His head snapped towards the sound to see marines coming towards them at a quick pace.

They had guns and rifles all fully loaded and aimed towards Katsu and the blonde man. Katsu then jetted and started to run more deep into the forest.

His breath was short and quick and he ran full speed. Little did Katsu know that the marines already had the whole section of the forest blocked off.

They had heard of the pirate king's son running into the forest and were going to capture him.

"RORONOA D. KATSU! Bounty of 200,000,000 and son of the Pirate King! You and your friend are hereby arrested!"

'_T-two hundred billion b-berris? T-that's my bounty? I haven't even done anything bad though!'_

Katsu looked back at the blonde haired man who was right behind him smirking. The man placed his hand on Katsu's head and chuckled a bit.

He adjusted his hat and looked up at the marines with that same smirk.

"Ah… So YOU'RE Luffy's son. I was wondering who my nephew was."

"Huh?"

"Yo. I'm Sabo… Luffy's older brother."

Katsu looked up at his 'uncle' and blinked a few times in shock. A-a brother…. OF PAPA! This was a new thing for the pirate child!

No one told him about his papa having any siblings, let alone having them be another PIRATE! This was amazing and quite cool for the pirate child.

A bright smile broke out on his face with a quick nod of the head. He looked back at the marines and smiled deviously. He cracked his fingers, letting the sickening sound ring out into the forest.

Katsu looked a lot like his father at the moment, all ready for battle. Sabo looked down at the kid and was truly impressed on how much Katsu looked like Luffy.

'_This kid's going to make it far…. Nice one Luffy.'_

"Okay… Let's kick some marine asses!"

"Hahaha Aye. You lead Katsu-kun!"

"Hai!"

* * *

><p>AN;; Ooooh Short chapter haha. Once more, I'm trying to set up for the big adventure... Sorry for the stupid blockage.. haha... Um... As I say all the time; PLEASE REVIEW! If I get at least 1 review on this chapter I will write another one! I don't write for nothing if no one wants more. So yes, I love you if you read this... It makes my day with all the new reviews. Pandda is out!

Pandda.


	5. Ch 5:: The One

Kaizoku No Ko!

One Piece (c) Oda-senseii

KawaiiPandda

* * *

><p>"<strong>Hahaha Aye. You lead Katsu-kun!"<strong>

"**Hai!"**

Katsu's eyes grew fierce and his got back into his fighting position, facing all of the marines. He had a confident, yet still playful smile plastered on his face and a glint in his eyes that showed he was serious.

Katsu moved his head slowly as he watched the marines, as if to take out their weaknesses and strengths. His dark, dark green eyes scanned each man that was in direct sight, but he knew that there were a least fifty more hiding within the bushes.

With a single movement, Katsu launched into battle attacking the first man he saw.

The pirate child smashed the man down with a single punch and swung a heavy round house kick to another. He couldn't hear anything other than his heart racing and the blood pumping through his head. It was as if the world had stopped and went into slow motion as he fought.

Each person was easy to knock down and possibly , Katsu refrained from killing a single man, but instead injuring them quite severely.

He saw a blur, a single blur that whipped past him. The green eyed pirate froze and time seemed to catch up once more.

The pirate king's son then was struck on the back side of the head with a blunt weapon. Within a moment, he fell to the ground unconscious.

Sabo turned around after hearing a sickening sound. He tried to run to find the teen, but he was stopped by a sudden mob of marines attacking him from all ends. There was at least fifty marines surrounding him and tackling him to the ground. Some how he was open on his stomach and he was shot in the stomach, making him fall to the ground in pain.

"We have safely secured Roronoa D. Katsu, bounty of 200,000,000 berris and Sabo, bounty of -"

Before anymore was said, the blond fell into a dark void called unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>He woke up to a pain throbbing in his neck, and his brain pounding in his skull. His blurry vision made out another older figure in the corner and… a prison cell? He sat up, wincing at the pain in every inch of his body.<p>

His vision finally cleared and he looked at the blond man, huddled in the corner. Roronoa… D…. Katsu… that's right, that was his name. Memory loss? No way… would he never forget his papa or father or his newly found uncle Sabo, but he did forget how he ever got here. How he got chained up and what was this…?

Sea stone handcuffs?

But he didn't have a devil's fruit did he? Did he? Katsu squirmed over to Sabo and nudged the man.

"Um… Uncle….. Sabo?"

"Mmmmhm…. Leave me alone Luffy. I'm trying to sleep."

"I-it's… Katsu…"

"Go bother Ace…"

'_Ace? Who's that?'_ Katsu thought.

"I'm Katsu! Luffy's SON!"He hissed sharply into Sabo's ear, causing him to jolt up and grimace in pain.

The pirate child looked at his uncle in panic and saw that he was bleeding badly. He bit his lip and closed his eyes for a moment. Okay… so what did Uncle Chopper tell him what to do?Aaaaaah~ He should've paid more attention while the reindeer was teaching him how to treat wounds when father got hurt.

It was… oh…. oh! Pressure on the wound! Yes, yes!

Katsu moved his hands and pressed down on Sabo's wound, causing him to wince in pain.

Katsu blinked and shook his head. No, this wound was already… healing! The green eyed pirate removed the cloth around the side of Sabo and saw that it was literally healing quicker than he thought.

"W-what the hell? How is your wound healing like this?"

"It wasn't earlier… It just started to heal… after you pressed on it…"

"E-eh?"

The pirate child looked dumbfounded as he sat there, trying to figure how the hell he did that. After he applied pressure? Was that all was needed?

Whaaaaaat?

That shouldn't be right though, since wounds take lots of time to heal and he just put pressure on it a few seconds ago.

The pirate child looked back at the wound to see he was completely healed. His eyes widened and he poked Sabo's side to see that his uncle didn't even wince or anything. He tilted his head in a confused manner and just stared down at the place where the wound once was.

"Katsu… You didn't know did you?"

"Know what?"

"Leave it to Luffy to not tell you… Katsu, you have something that no one else has."

"Like what?"

"How do I explain this…? Aha… It was about 10 years ago now… huh…"

**_-To be Continued-_**

* * *

><p>AN:: Hiiiiiiiiiiiii! I'm back guys! Ok, ok I know I was neglecting all my fan fictions, but now I come back with an awesome chapter! (hopefully haha) umm so I was going through my old fanfics and I came across this one. Memories came flooding back haha. I got a new dog, started school again, and been so busy, so that's why I haven't been updating. So Review! COOKIES FOR ALL WHO DO! Thankies and 1+ reviews equals a new chapter! Yaaay!

Pandda


End file.
